Ewwww!
by scoob2222
Summary: Ashlee and Coop discover something very disturbing. Coop/Ashlee, BucWild
1. Ewwww!

Prompt: Drama

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Ashlee said over and over as she ran out of Company, hands covering her eyes.

"Ash, Ashlee slow down," Coop called, running to catch up with her and grabbing her arm to make her stop.

"Ewww," she told him as she lowered her hands. She looked back at Company, "Ewww, eww, ewwwwwww."

"I know. I know, but please try to calm down."

"Calm down," she yelled, pointing back at the restaurant, "Did you just see what I saw?"

"Yes I did, but…"

"Ashlee, Ashlee, honey, wait."

"Oh my god," Ashlee said again, closing her eyes as she watched her mother run toward her. Her clothes were back on, but the buttons of her shirt were off by several holes and she was trying desperately to close her suit jacket.

"Sweetheart," Doris said, shoving Coop out of the way to get to her daughter, "It wasn't what you thought."

"Oh please," Ashlee said, "I'm not four mom, I know what it looks like when two people…oh my god," she said again when Buzz came out looking as disheveled as her mother.

"How do you know what we were doing?" Doris said, glaring at Coop, "What have you been doing with my baby?"

Coop flushed, but glared back at Doris, "Apparently the same thing you've been doing with my father. Hi, Dad," Coop said, waving at him.

"Hi, son. Hi, Ashlee. I'm so sorry, honey, I know that must have been very uncomfortable for you."

"Oh no, I see my mother having sex on a table every day and better yet having it with a man she claims to hate…who I pretty much consider to be the most father-like person in my life. Beautiful."

"Aww, she considers me father-like," Buzz said, wrapping his arm around Doris' shoulders, "Hear that honey?"

"Don't call me honey. You are not anything to my daughter…or me. You misunderstood what you saw, Ashlee. This…man…."

"Seduced you?" Buzz suggested, "Entranced you? Put you under my spell?"

"Tricked me," Doris said.

"Oh please, I did not trick you."

"You did too."

"I supposed I tricked you last night then too, or the night before when you attacked me in the backseat of my car."

"Oh my god," Ashlee yelled again and ran away, Coop fast on her heels as Doris and Buzz got further into it.

"You're a lunatic," she told him, "That's my daughter and she thinks…" Buzz grabbed her arms and pulled her against him, kissing her deeply.

"Ashlee thinks we're doing exactly what we are doing. Now, fix your shirt and let's go tell your daughter we're in love."

"I am not in love with…"

Again, Buzz shut Doris up.


	2. Permanently Imbedded

Prompt: Denial

"Sweetheart, I really think you're overreacting," Doris said as she sat down on the bed next to her. Ashlee was on the other side, knees up to her chest, and hands over her face.

"I really think you need to leave now and please take your exhibitionist friend with you," she stuck her finger out to point somewhere in the vicinity of Buzz. She had no idea why her mother had followed her, why Buzz had come with her, or why all four of them were sitting here, discussing the horrific scene she'd walked in on less than an hour ago.

"Ashlee, honey," Buzz said, "Please let us explain."

"I don't need an explanation for what I saw….I need my brain to be cleaned of it. I need a magic potion or…or…or a shaman," she said, pointing frantically as she buried her head further into her knees, "And I really need to not see the two of you right now."

"Honestly, Ashlee, you're just being silly."

"Yes," Buzz said, "It wasn't even exhibitionism really. I mean it was an empty restaurant that I own. You only saw us because you have the key."

"Oh my god," Ashlee said, then pointed in another direction, "COOP!"

"Yes," he said, moving to the other side of the bed, "Right here."

"Make them go…make them take their horrible naked images that are forever burned into my brain and go away before I lose IT!" she yelled the last part and Coop jumped.

"Okay, Doris…Dad…time to go."

"I'm not going anywhere," Doris said, "My daughter is upset and…."

"Come on, darling," Buzz said, grabbing her by the arm, "Let's give Ashlee a little time to process it all."

"Yes," Ashlee said, mostly to herself, "Let me process it, so it can be completely clear inside my horribly revolted brain."

With a little pulling from Buzz…and a lot of pushing from Coop, Doris was finally out.

"Are they gone?" Ashlee asked.

"Yes, they're gone."

Ashlee took her hands away from her eyes, "That was the worst thing I've ever seen in my life. Your father and my mother are…." S he gestured wildly with her arms, "They aren't supposed to do that…not together, and not in a restaurant I work in and not…" she closed her eyes again, "I am officially scarred for my entire life."

"It'll be okay," Coop said, smiling and sitting next to her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "We just need to take your mind off it."

Ashlee pulled away and frowned at him, "You can't possibly be serious," she pulled away, "I'm going to shower and attempt to wash this entire day off me."

"I could…"

She turned and glared at him, pointing sharply, "No, no joining. That shower is a sex free zone….no, no, this entire apartment and my entire life is a sex free zone until further notice."

Ashlee ignored Coop's groan of unhappiness as she turned the water on as hot as it could go.

Maybe she could scalp the images out of her brain.


	3. Get Over It

Prompt: Choice

"Come on, Ash, we need to get over this…you need to get over this."

Ashlee pouted as they walked closer to Company, "I know I do. I guess I'm just being silly, but…it's just weird even thinking of my mom like that. I just kind of got her acting ilike/i a mother and then I saw," she twisted her lips up like she had a bad taste in her mouth, "It's just a bit hard to deal with."

"I know, sweetie, but it's not like we can never see them again…or never do other things," he said grimacing at the thought of the last week. There had been very little kissing, or cuddling, and absolutely no naked Ashlee of any kind. It had been a very sad week.

"I know, I know," she said, she smiled at him and threaded her arm through his, "you're the best boyfriend, have I mentioned that lately?"

"Well, no, but I'm sure you could make up for that," he leaned in to kiss her only to pull away as he heard her cry out.

"What?" he asked. He followed her gaze and saw them, groaning in annoyance, "This cannot be happening."

But it was, there were Doris and Buzz locked in a passionate embrace outside of Company. It might not have been that bad if they were only kissing, but his father's hand was currently crawling up Doris' shirt in a way that was certain to get them arrested if his Uncle Frank came by.

Ashlee gave a shriek of horror and made a face, turning and running in the other direction.

He sighed and followed her; apparently, it was going to be another week of non-nakedness.

He was going to get his father back for this.


End file.
